Rogue
Rogues are quiet, stealthy and deadly. They use their speed and stealth to gain an advantage on their enemies. They wield daggers and knives to deal damage with precise stabs and cuts. Archetype Traits: * Keen - You know how to hit enemies in the correct places. Your Critical Hit Range increases by 1. It Increases by 1 again at level 5. You may add your level to the Damage when you Critical Hit. * In and Out - You enter and leave combat with great ease or hide to reduce the risk of harm. You may, on your turn, either use Disengage or Hide as a Free. * Cheap Shot - You are good at taking the correct strikes at the right moment. If you have Bonus(+4) or more on an Attack Roll, you deal extra Damage equal to 2 + your Proficiency Modifier. Every Level: * 1d10 + Vit (or 6+Vit) HP. (10 at level 1) * 1 AP. * 1 Proficiency. Level 1: * Class Passive: Passive that relates to your Class, which defines your personal specialities on the battlefield. * Ability: A magical or physical move that damages, affects or modifies the target in order to succeed in battle. Level 2: * Gouging Strikes (Passive) - When attacking weakened creatures, you take advantage of their weakness. When making an Attack Roll against a Bloodied target, you gain Bonus(+2). Level 3: * Ability: A magical or physical move that damages, affects or modifies the target in order to succeed in battle. * Ability: A magical or physical move that damages, affects or modifies the target in order to succeed in battle. Level 4: * Vanish (Free) - You know how to disappear into the shadows in the opportune moment. You turn Invisible and dash 10ft in a straight line. You may use this thrice per Long Rest. Vanish also automatically occurs with a Critical Strike, without consuming a use. Level 5: * Ability: A magical or physical move that damages, affects or modifies the target in order to succeed in battle. * Improvement: An upgrade of 2 Points to an already existing Ability. Level 6: * Exploit (Free) - You know how to use the most of an advantageous situation. On an Attack Roll on your turn, you may double all Bonus(+X), becoming Bonus(+2X). You may do this thrice per Long Rest. Level 7: * Improvement: An upgrade of 2 Points to an already existing Ability. * Improvement: An upgrade of 2 Points to an already existing Ability. Level 8: * Duck, Dip, Dive (Reaction) - Not getting hit is of great importance. You may dodge an incoming Physical Attack, making it miss completely. This must be decided before the enemy rolls his attack. You can use this thrice per long rest. Level 9: * Improvement: An upgrade of 2 Points to an already existing Ability. Level 10: * Haste (Free) - You have learnt to attack with insane speed. You may make a Physical Attack once per Round at any moment. Category:Archetypes